Deep Desire
by Jaeha Ryokuryuu
Summary: Aku mengikuti dan memperhatikan gadis itu setiap hari dan setiap waktu. Mengambil fotonya dalam banyak ekspresi dan situasi. Sesuatu yang membuatku semakin lama semakin penasaran dan seolah kecanduan untuk terus menatap gadis itu tanpa henti. Hingga akhirnya, memandang dari jauh dan ratusan foto tidaklah cukup bagiku. / NaruHina Fic Oneshot


Jarinya terangkat ke bibir untuk dia gigit guna menjadi pelampiasan akan kegelisahan yang dia rasakan dalam sebulan ini. Perasaan gelisah dan takut karena merasakan sepasang mata yang seolah terus mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Mata peraknya terus melirik, ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa henti. Entah kenapa perasaan takut yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi hari ini.

"Hinata?"

Dia menelan ludah dengan susah. Mengabaikan panggilan Yona yang duduk di depannya. Jemarinya dingin, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan dia serasa ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari sana. Pergi sejauh mungkin ke tempat dimana dia tidak bisa di temukan oleh siapapun. Di pikirannya, hidup sendiri lebih baik daripada penuh dengan kegelisahan seperti ini.

"Hinata!"

"Ah!" dia tersentak dan menatap horror Yona yang menepuk pelan bahunya. Membuat gadis berambut merah itu ikut terkaget.

"Astaga, Hinata. Ada apa denganmu?"

Hinata melepaskan nafasnya yang tertahan sejenak dan menghirup dalam udara dari mulutnya. "Oh, ma-maaf Yona-chan. Aku… a-aku hanya kaget saja."

Menghela nafas, Yona berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

"Uh… uhm." Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

"Hah…" dia mendesah menatap langit yang tampak mendung. Padahal siang tadi begitu panas, tapi sorenya malah mendung. "Seharusnya aku bawa payung tadi." Hinata menyesali ketidaksiapannya dalam perlengkapan yang mungkin… penting.

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu bersama Yona. Tapi karena Yona di jemput oleh Hak, Hinata jadi berinisiatif untuk mengerjakan tugasnya saja di perpustakaan dan pulang sedikit sore. Dan dia tidak sadar jika waktu yang dia kira sebentar sudah berlalu hingga langit menggelap. Untung saja penjaga perpustakaan masih memanggilnya sebelum mengunci pintu. Gawat kalau dia terkunci di perpustakaan.

Tap

"Astaga! Di mana ponselku?" dia memeriksa tasnya dengan sedikit kasar saat tak menemukan benda kecil berbentuk persegi di tasnya. "Apa ketinggalan di kelas? ck, kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?" dia kembali memutar langkah yang baru saja melewati gerbang. Kelas dan gerbang di kunci jam 6 sore, jadi pasti masih di buka karena sekarang jam 4 sore.

Dia berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya, ingin segera mengambil ponselnya dan kembali pergi untuk menunggu bis di halte. Hari sudah sore, jadi dia harus cepat.

Brak

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara loker yang di tutup dengan kasar. Dia melangkah sedikit ke depan untuk melihat orang yang mungkin menjadi pelaku dari gebrakan pintu loker tadi. Dan saat dia melihat seorang siswa yang berdiri di sudut loker, tiba-tiba saja rasa takutnya yang tadi kembali. Seorang siswa yang tak terlihat jelas wajahnya karena menunduk di depan loker.

' _Dia tidak menyadariku?'_ sebisa mungkin Hinata tidak bersuara dan memilih pergi. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan rasa takutnya sebulan ini dan justru menghabiskan waktu sendirian di perpustakaan sampai sore. Dan sekarang, perasaan takut itu kembali.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya di koridor. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya meski dia merasa kembali di perhatikan.

Duak.. bruk…

"Ugh.." Hinata terjatuh saat tong sampah di dekat kakinya di tendang seseorang hingga menghalangi langkahnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap horror seseorang yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. "K-k-kau.." suaranya lirih terbata.

Seorang siswa yang Hinata kenal sebagai siswa kutu buku dari kelas 3-2. Siswa pendiam dengan kacamata yang biasanya tampak tak perduli, kini menatapnya dengan sorot tajam penuh ancaman. Membuat Hinata yang merasa dalam bahaya memundurkan dirinya ke belakang. Dia masih terduduk di lantai karena jatuh tadi dan sungguh berat untuk berdiri kabur.

Tap..

Suara langkah siswa itu yang mendekat semakin memacu detak jantung Hinata untuk berdetak lebih cepat dan cepat lagi. Nafasnya semakin sulit saat siswa itu menunduk dengan dua tangan yang seolah ingin menyergapnya.

"Jannnmmmppp…" dia berontak saat siswa itu tiba-tiba saja menahan tengkuknya dan menutup mulut hidungnya dengan sebuah saputangan. Hanya beberapa detik saja, aroma menyengat di saputangan itu membuat pandangan Hinata gelap seketika.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, matahari yang semula bersinar kini telah tenggelam, membawa bumi pada dunia gelap yang bertabur bintang.

Di sebuah ruangan kecil dari sebuah rumah sederhana, terlihat seorang gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Wajah yang begitu tenang seolah sedang bermimpi indah, ranjang dengan seprai dan selimut lavender yang bertaburan kelopak mawar merah seolah membuatnya bagaikan replika dari kisah dongeng yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia, Putri Salju.

Putri yang akan terbangun saat seorang pangeran menciumnya.

Namun, dunia ini bukanlah dongeng. Perlahan, mata gadis itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _amethyst_ indah yang berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyesuaikan pemandangan yang terlihat di netranya. Cahaya remang yang tak terlalu mampu untuk mengevaluasi apa yang ada di sana, namun dengan sedikit pembiasaan, gadis itu sadar jika dia tengah berbaring di suatu tempat di sebuah ruangan.

"Hah –ugh.." dia tersentak dan meringis kala kepalanya terasa sakit karena dia yang mendudukkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit yang mengingatkannya pada ingatan terakhir yang bisa dia ingat.

Ya, seseorang membekapnya dengan sebuah saputangan beraroma aneh yang membuat pandangannya gelap dan kesadarannya menghilang.

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, kembali merasakan perasaan takut yang sama seperti yang sebulan ini ia rasakan. Namun situasinya saat ini membuat rasa takut itu lebih besar. Pemikiran jika dirinya di culik adalah hal yang paling membuatnya ketakutan hingga tangannya mendingin.

Dengan perlahan dia mencoba mengenali tempat itu, mungkin juga mencari jalan atau tempat dimana dia bisa keluar dan kabur dari sana, tapi yang dia lihat justru menambah kadar ketakutannya. Mata peraknya melebar kala melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan fotonya yang tertempel di sisi dinding sebelah kanannya, begitu banyak hingga hampir menutupi sisi dinding itu. Begitu banyak dengan berbagai ukuran dan berbagai gambar yang diambil.

Ada saat dia bersama teman-temannya, ada saat dia sendiri, berbagai seragam dan berbagai ekspresi.

"Hhp –" gerakannya yang ingin turun dari ranjang itu terhenti kala ia merasakan keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Mengumpulkan keberanian, dia memaksa kepalanya untuk menatap ke depannya, kearah gelap yang terlihat sebuah sofa kecil dimana ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Seseorang yang duduk menghadapnya dengan sepasang _sapphire_ biru yang menatapnya dalam gelap.

Tangannya yang gemetar mencengkram erat selimut di pangkuan, berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan kembali pada rencana awalnya untuk kabur.

Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu yang berada di samping sofa tempat orang itu duduk… cklek..cklek… tapi pintunya terkunci.

Duak duak duak… "To-tolongg.." suaranya lirih meminta tolong setelah menggedor pintu itu dengan tenaga yang lemah.

Dia menoleh dan menatap awas pada orang yang masih duduk menatap lurus ranjang tempatnya tadi. Melirik sedikit, dia menemukan jendela yang tertutup tirai di samping kepala ranjang. Tanpa dua kali dia segera berlari dan menyibak tirai jendela, dan… nafasnya tercekat saat jendela dengan trali besilah yang ia dapatkan.

Bruk..

Tubuhnya semakin gemetar dan terduduk di lantai, tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu tidak bertenaga untuk berteriak meminta tolong.

Tap

Deg

Dia menoleh cepat saat suara langkah terdengar, dia segera berdiri dan mundur hingga ke pojok meja kecil di samping ranjang untuk menjauh dari orang itu yang berjalan mendekat.

Tatapan mata peraknya berkedip bingung dan waspada pada orang itu yang mendekat dengan senampan makanan yang ia bawa. Dan saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, orang itu menaruh nampan makanan itu di atas meja sebelum menatapnya lebih jelas. Membuat gadis itu juga dapat menatap _sapphire_ biru disana lebih jelas dan semakin jelas kala ingatannya mengenal siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Ini.." gadis itu terdiam saat orang didepannya mulai bersuara, "..makan malam. Makanlah dan kembali istirahat."

"Aku.." orang itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbalik saat terdengar suara sang gadis, "A-aku… aku i-ingin p-p-pulang.." entah kenapa gadis itu meminta seolah orang itu akan memberinya izin untuk pulang dengan mudah. Walau di tengah ketakutan itu, sang gadis tak mengerti kenapa dia masih bisa menyimpan harapan pada orang bermata biru meneduhkan di depannya, tatapan yang meneduhkan sekaligus menakutkan.

Orang itu kembali berjalan dan duduk kembali di sofa tempatnya tadi sebelum menjawab dengan tegas dan jelas, "Tempatmu untuk pulang… adalah tempat dimana aku berada, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

Hinata duduk di atas ranjang yang sudah menjadi tempatnya di ruangan itu selama dua hari ini. Ya, sudah dua hari dia terkurung di ruangan yang entah dimana ini. Jendelanya di kunci, sinar matahari pun hanya sedikit sekali yang masuk sehingga dia juga tidak dapat melihat keluar. Pintu yang ada di depannya selalu tertutup dan terkunci, entah saat laki-laki itu ada atau tidak.

Makanan di meja kecil di sampingnya selalu diganti meski tak dia sentuh. Pakaian ganti tersedia di atas ranjang untuk dia mandi di kamar mandi kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan walau nyatanya dia lebih ingin pulang ke rumahnya daripada mandi, meski dia juga tidak nyaman karena sudah tidak membersihkan dirinya selama dua hari.

Orang itu akan datang di sore hari dan duduk di atas sofa, menatap dan memandang kearahnya tanpa henti meskipun ia berpindah-pindah di ruangan kecil itu. Tak banyak tempat, hingga hanya ranjang yang bisa Hinata jadikan tempat ternyaman. Terkadang dia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sekedar untuk menghindari tatapan lurus nantajam orang itu padanya.

Setiap kata yang dia keluarkan untuk meminta pulang, tak pernah di hiraukan lebih jauh kecuali dengan kata-kata yang selalu sama… 'tempat Hinata untuk pulang adalah tempat dimana dia berada.' Terkadang Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk berteriak dan meminta tolong, tapi hingga tenggorokkannya kering dan kelelahan, tak ada yang datang menolongnya, orang itu bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa terhadap semua hal yang Hinata lakukan.

"Hiks.." dia kembali terisak, entah berapa kali dia menangis selama dua hari itu hingga terkadang dia tertidur. Setiap kali dia terbangun, dia akan selalu terbaring cantik di ranjang dengan selimut yang menghangatkannya. Padahal Hinata selalu ingat dimana dia tertidur. Kadang dia tertidur di lantai, di kursi kecil samping ranjang, atau bahkan di sudut ruangan, tapi setiap kali terbangun, maka ranjanglah tempatnya berada. Dan satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah laki-laki itu yang memindahkannya.

"Hiks.." isakannya sering terdengar dengan suara lemah. Terus terdengar meski orangnya tengah berpikir. Kenapa dengan sosok orang yang dia kenali sebagai teman sekolahnya itu? Kenapa orang itu mengurung dirinya di sana dan menyediakan semua keperluan Hinata seolah ingin Hinata tinggal disana. Dan kenapa… disamping rasa takut yang terasa,,, Hinata masih menyimpan setitik harapan jika laki-laki itu akan membebaskannya suatu saat nanti dan Hinata berpikir jika ada setitik rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan meski dengan situasi buruk yang dia alami sekarang.

Cklek

Pintu itu kembali terbuka, membuat Hinata menatap biasa kehadiran seseorang yang berjalan masuk dengan sebungkus makanan di tangannya. Selalu begitu,, laki-laki itu selalu pulang dengan membawa makanan.

Tangan Hinata hanya bisa mengepal dan menunduk ketika laki-laki itu kembali berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan menaruh bungkusan itu di meja kecil disampingnya. "Aku membawa _cinnamon rolls,_ " ucapnya datar, "Kau suka itu kan?"

Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab, mungkin terlalu cepat baginya untuk terbiasa dengan keadaan itu dalam dua hari ini. Tapi Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mencoba menyerang, memukul, mencekik atau bahkan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa kepada laki-laki itu. Walau mungkin kekutannya memang tidak sebanding, setidaknya dia harus mencoba melakukannya, tapi… tubuhnya tak pernah bergerak untuk itu.

"Kau masih belum mandi?" sosok itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang hingga membuat Hinata bergeser lebih jauh. "Pakaian yang kuberikan masih baru jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan makanlah juga, sudah dua hari kau tidak makan apa-apa."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat perkataann itu penuh akan rasa kekhawatiran, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang sudah laki-laki itu lakukan.

 _Amethyst_ -nya melirik saat orang itu menyiapkan makanan yang ia bawa, dan ketika tangannya bergerak untuk memberi suapan kue kesukaannya, air mata Hinata tiba-tiba saja menetes. Mulutnya tertutup untuk menolak suapan itu. Pandangannya nanar menatap wajah dingin nan datar laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jangan menangis dan makan ini." orang itu masih tak menunjukkan kelembutan dalam ekspresinya yang datar, masih mencoba menyuapi Hinata dengan sepotong _cinnamon rolls_ di sendok yang ia pegang. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak punya banyak uang, harga makanan ini tidak murah tapi aku membelinya karena ku pikir kau mau makan walau sedikit. Sudah dua hari kau tidak makan, jadi makanlah."

"Aku ingin pulang.. hiks.." Hinata kembali meminta dengan tangisan yang mulai keluar. Membuatnya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang menangis dan merengek.

Pandangan orang itu semakin dingin saat kalimat itu yang justru kembali dia dengar. "Makanlah, Hinata."

Plak… ting..

Sendok itu terpelanting saat Hinata menepis kasar tangannya. "Kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa mau hiks… apa maumu? Hiks hiks… kenapa kau melakukan ini, Uzumaki Naruto?!"

Deg

Isakan Hinata terhenti saat mata biru itu melebar terlihat kaget. "Hinata… kau… kau tahu… siapa aku?" pertanyaan yang membuat kening Hinata mengernyit. Dia tidak pernah memanggil nama orang itu dua hari ini bukan berarti dia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. "Kau tahu… siapa aku?" kembali pertanyaannya terulang.

Pelan Hinata mengangguk. "K-kau Uzumaki Naruto… anak kelas 3-2." Jawabnya pelan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata terkejut melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah datar laki-laki itu. Ekspresi senang dengan senyuman tipis namun begitu tulus. Dan seketika Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat serta wajahnya memanas. Kali ini bukan perasaan takut, tapi kelegaan tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Haha… hahahaha.." tawa pelan namun penuh kesenangan itu terdengar dari Naruto, benar-benar membuat Hinata takjub bagaimana sosok dingin berwajah datar yang telah menculiknya itu kini tersenyum dan tertawa dengan wajah yang begitu senang. "Kau tahu aku." Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan memandang sendu permata perak di depannya. "Kukira aku tidak ada di dalam duniamu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku sering melihatmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa kau selalu berada di dekatku. Keberadaan yang terasa janggal dan membuatku takut." Itulah kejujuran yang coba ia sampaikan.

"Aku ingin mendekatimu… selalu ingin mendekatimu.."

Deg… Hinata terpaku saat tangan laki-laki itu membelai sebelah pipinya. Pandangan _sapphire_ itu membuatnya semakin terdiam, pandangan yang seolah menyentuh semua sisi wajahnya dengan lebih… intens.

"Aku selalu mengikutimu dari jauh," tangan kiri Naruto terangkat dan menunjuk kumpulan foto yang tertempel, "Tapi hanya foto-fotomu yang bisa ku bawa pulang dan ku pandang. Apa kau tahu betapa inginnya aku membawa dirimu yang asli? Membawamu kesini dan melihat semua ekspresimu yang kuinginan secara langsung dari dekat."

Senyum itu menghilang seketika, dan pendangannya kembali datar. "Tapi dua hari kau disini,,, kau hanya menangis, menagis, menagis, dan menangis."

Laki-laki ini begitu sulit. Bagaimana Hinata bisa membaca setiap ekspresi yang penuh misteri itu? Baru saja Hinata merasa lega dengan senyum di wajahnya, tapi wajah itu kembali datar yang berakhir kembali menimbulkan rasa takut baginya.

"U-uzumaki-san… aku…" dia menggigit bibirnya kuat, rasa takut itu kembali membuatnya… "i-ingin p-pulang."

Dan semakin pandangan Naruto kembali dingin. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi gembil kesukaannya lalu mengambil sendok lain dan kembali menyuapinya. "Makanlah."

Hinata ingin kembali menangis saat Naruto mengabaikan kata-katanya lagi. Dapat dia rasakan sendok itu menekan untuk masuk ke bibirnya, yang kali itu… dia terima tanpa kata. Mencoba merasakan apa yang laki-laki itu berikan padanya.

.

.

 _Sapphire_ birunya melirik, dengan wajah yang tetap datar dan tenang, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Dapat ia sadari kehadiran beberapa orang yang seolah mengawasinya sejak pagi tadi. Jelas, Naruto jelas mengetahui kenapa dia diikuti dan diawasi. Dia menculik seorang gadis dari klan yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, jelas saja jika para aparat cepat bertindak dan mengetahui situasi dengan tepat.

Berpikir cepat, Naruto membelokkan langkahnya untuk memasuki sebuah swalayan di pinggir jalan. Lalu dengan cepat mencari tempat tersembunyi untuk memeriksa dengan jelas posisi para pengikutnya.

"Dasar polisi menyebalkan!" desisnya pelan dan melirik ke seluruh penjuru tempat di swalayan itu sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan jaket dari tasnya dan memakasi jaket itu dengan cepat, sebuah topi membantu menutupi kepalanya dan dia mengambil sebuah minuman untuk sekedar mencari alasan.

Setelah semua siap, dia berjalan keluar dari swalayan itu bersamaan dengan sepasang suami istri yang ada, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan tubuhnya walau masih terlihat. Dia mengiringi langkah suami istri itu menuju mobil milik pasangan itu hingga dirinya tertutup mobil, darisana dia langsung berlari masuk ke sebuah gang kecil di dekat sana. Secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat itu.

.

.

"Hah.." Naruto menghela nafas dalam dengan pandangan menuju sebuah pintu yang tertutup di depannya. Kamarnya yang selalu terkunci rapat tiga hari ini agar seseorang di dalamnya tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi dan bersandar lelah. Polisi pasti akan lebih cepat menemukan lokasinya karena tadi dia menghindari pengawasan, akan semakin jelas jika dia adalah pelaku. Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk para polisi itu menemukan tempat tinggalnya yang berada sedikit di dalam hutan ini.

Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas. Dua botol ukuran kecil dengan cairan bening di dalamnya.

Jemarinya mengetuk cepat pegangan kursi, raut wajahnya tergambar sedikit keraguan dan ketakutan. Sesekali dia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghembus nafas kasar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela, melihat pemandangan malam di luar dengan sorot yang dingin.

.

.

Cklek

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu terkunci itu kembali terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri menatapnya dengan intens dari atas hingga bawah. Membuat Hinata yang menggunakan piyama pemberian Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Sudah tiga hari dia terkurung, dan dia tidak tahan jika tidak mandi. Dari itulah dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan menggunakan baju pemberian Naruto.

Hal yang tak di sangka oleh Naruto adalah, Hinata tampak sangat manis dengan piyama terusan selutut tanpa lengan berwarna lavender lembut yang dia beli minggu lalu. Membuat pandangannya tak mampu beralih.

Tap

Hinata melangkah mundur saat Naruto melangkah maju. Tatapan _sapphire_ itu sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman. Selangkah, dua langkah, dia terus melangkah mundur dengan sekuat tenaga hingga kakinya menabrak kaki ranjang. "U-uzumaki-san.." dia memanggil lirih ketika Naruto terus maju dan berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata." Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat ketika suara itu terdengar berbisik dan serak. Jemarinya mendingin saat tangan Naruto mulai membelai sebelah pipinya. "Kau… hanya boleh untukku saja."

 _Amethyst_ itu berkedip dan mendongak bingung akan pernyataan posesif itu, tapi selanjutnya dia hanya terbelalak saat bibirnya sudah diinvasi oleh Naruto.

Bruk

Saat dia bergerak memberontak, Naruto justru mendorongnya jatuh ke kasur di belakangnya dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Hhhmppp.." Hinata berusaha memberontak tapi kedua tangannya dengan mudah di tahan di samping kepalanya masing-masing. Bibirnya di lumat penuh namun tetap lembut. Begitu dalam hingga membuat detak jantungnya semakin berdegup cepat.

"Hah ha ah.." dia menghirup nafas dalam saat akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, menyisakan bibirnya yang basah dan memerah. "U-uzumaki-san.."

Naruto tidak merespon dan kembali menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Kening, pelipis, mata, hidung, pipi dan kembali ke bibir peach yang menggodanya dari sejak lama. Membuat Hinata risih namun tak bisa menghindar. Apalagi sebuah perasaan aneh yang Hinata rasakan di hatinya semakin membuat tubuhnya seolah menyerah akan sentuhan-sentuhan laki-laki itu.

.

Ciuman itu terhenti, _sapphire_ Naruto terbuka dan melirik kearah jendela saat terdengar suara mobil dari luar. Dia melirik Hinata di bawahnya yang masih menarik nafas dengan wajah memerah.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau sudah terkepung. Keluar sekarang dan serahkan Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Cih." Naruto hanya berdecih saat peringatan itu terdengar. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hal itu dan justru menikmati waktunya bersama Hinata. "Dasar polisi bodoh."

Hinata hanya diam, dia ingin memberontak tapi tidak bisa. Dia sungguh berharap bisa terbebas dari Naruto sekarang.

"Hinataaa…"

"Hah.." Hinata menoleh menatap jendela yang masih tertutup. "N-neji-nii.. Ne –hhhmmpp.." Teriakannya tertahan saat Naruto kembali menciumnya kasar. Tangannya di tahan oleh satu tangan Naruto sementara tangan Naruto yang sebelahnya langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sstt.." desisnya menyuruh diam. Dia masih diam dan melirik keadaan. Suara para polisi dan Neji yang berteriak di luar benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini…?" Naruto melirik dengan alis terangkat atas pertanyaan itu. Dia menarik jarinya agar Hinata bisa berbicara lebih jelas. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Uzumaki-san? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan itu. "Sudah kukatakan, kau hanya milikku. Tentu saja aku membawamu kesini agar kau bisa menjadi milikku seorang."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar. Sedikit meringis dengan cengkraman Naruto yang semakin menguat.

"Polisi itu benar-benar merepotkan." Dia kembali berdecih kesal.

"A-apa.. k-kita tidak bisa hidup n-normal saja.."

Kening Naruto mengerut. "Hidup normal?"

"A-aku .. a-akan bersamamu.. tapi tolong… tolong.. a-aku ingin pulang dan bertemu keluargaku."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto sedikit melebar mendengar hal itu. Hinata ingin bersamanya? Maksudnya Hinata ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan mereka menjalani kehidupan normal biasa sebagai sepasang kekasih? "Kau… mau menjadi.. kekasihku?" dia ingin memastikan.

"Hinata!"

Mata perak itu melirik saat suara Neji kembali terdengar, dia menelan ludah sebelum kembali menatap Naruto dan mengangguk pelan.

Tapi tatapan Naruto berubah tajam, rahangnya mengeras ketika mendapati sorot kebohongan di mata perak kesukaannya itu. Jelas sekali kalau Hinata hanya ingin bebas darinya. Melarikan diri, eh?

"Ugh.." Hinata tersentak dan meringis saat dagunya di cengkram kuat oleh Naruto. Dia memandang takut pada Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bohong. Kau hanya ingin melarikan diri. Kau bohong!" Hinata memejamkan matanya saat Naruto membentaknya, dagu dan pipinya semakin di cengkram erat hingga sulit baginya untuk bicara. "Sudah kukatakan kalau kau hanya milikku. Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi, Hinata. Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa pergi dariku."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "A-aku tidak bo-boho –"

"KAU BOHONG!" Naruto berteriak dan melepas kasar cengkramannya. Suara pintu depan yang di dobrak membuat Naruto menoleh dan meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Kalau kau tidak menjadi milikku, maka kau tidak boleh menjadi milik siapapun." Ucapnya sambil membuka penutup botol kecil di genggamannya.

 _Amethyst_ Hinata melebar dan semakin takut akan hal itu, "U-zumaki-san.. itu a-apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto sudah berusaha menuangkan cairan itu ke mulutnya.

Duak duak duak… suara pintu kamar yang di gedor mulai terdengar.

Hinata menggeleng sambil tetap menutup mulutnya untuk menolak cairan yang di berikan Naruto, tapi Naruto kembali mencengkram mulutnya dan memaksa Hinata meminum cairan bening itu hingga habis. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau dimiliki oleh orang lain, Hinata."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang mampu Hinata dengar dengan jelas sebelum tenggorokkannya terasa menelan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan nafasnya sesak.

.

Bruaaakkk… "Jangan bergerak!" pintu itu terbuka dengan beberapa polisi yang menodongkan senjatanya. "Uzumaki Naruto, menjauh dari Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto melirik sinis dan tersenyum miring, "Tidakkah kalian terlalu lama?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang membuat dua polisi mendekat dan segera menariknya menjauh, menahan kedua tangannya di punggung tanpa perlawanan dari Naruto. Sementara seorang polisi mendekati Hinata yang sudah tak bergerak dan memeriksa tubuh itu.

"Hinata." Neji berjalan masuk dan segera membawa kepala bersurai indigo itu di pangkuannya. "Hinata. Hinata! Bangun, Hinata. Hinataaa.."

"Khe, dia tidak akan bangun."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Neji terdiam. Dia menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar penuh pertanyaan. Tapi justru polisi yang tadi memeriksa Hinatalah yang menjawab. "Nona Hyuuga… sudah meninggal."

Tangan Neji mendingin.

Naruto menyeringai.

Kepala bersurai coklat itu menggeleng cepat. Dia kembali menatap wajah adik sepupunya yang sudah tak bergerak. "Hinata… Hinata bangun. Kau masih hidupkan? Hinataaa!"

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa, "Kenapa Neji? Apa kau sedih? Atau marah?" pemuda pirang itu tampak sangat puas melihat tatapan tajam Neji padanya. "Dia sudah mati. Dan kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya. Hahaha… aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Hinata dan ingin memilikinya,, tapi lihatlah! Lihatlah bagaimana dia? Dia hanya milikku, Neji. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya."

Tangan Neji terkepal erat dengan rahang mengeras. "Dasar brengsek! Ku bunuh kau!" Neji segera berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto, melayangkan satu pukulan di wajah tan itu sebelum akhirnya dia di tahan oleh polisi yang ada. "Lepaskan aku! Aku akan membunuhnya. Berani sekali kau mengambil Hinata dariku, brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Naruto menjilat sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya dengan senyum kemenangan karena melihat Neji yang begitu frustasi. Senyumnya masih melebar saat dirinya diseret polisi keluar dari ruangan itu menuju mobil polisi.

Tak sedikitpun raut kesedihan tampak di wajahnya meski dia baru saja membunuh perempuan yang dia cintai. Justru Uzumaki Naruto sangat puas saat seseorang yang mencintai gadisnya menjadi frustasi.

' _Hyuuga Neji… Hinata… hanyalah milikku.'_

.

.

Kantor polisi.

Di sebuah ruang tahanan yang tampak sepi, Naruto duduk bersandar di dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah dua jam dia terkurung di tempat ini setelah membunuh gadis yang ia cintai.

Tempat itu sepi dan dingin, membuatnya kembali teringat jika setahun yang lalu dia berada di kondisi yang sama. Saat dia baru saja di usir dari kontrakannya dan terpaksa tidur di pinggir jalan, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Mati adalah tujuannya setelah kehilangan orang tuanya belum lama itu, jadi dia tidak perduli meskipun dia tidak punya tempat tinggal dan kelaparan.

Tapi…

' _Kenapa kau disini? A-apa kau mau ini? Ini cinnamon rolls, makanan kesukaanku. Kau boleh memakannya jika kau mau.'_

…seorang gadis menghampirinya dan memberikan sebungkus makanan padanya. Naruto hanya menatapnya dan tidak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan gadis itu. Hingga sebuah panggilan dari seorang laki-laki berambut coklat membuat gadis itu hanya meletakkan bungkusan makanan itu di sampingnya dan berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tapi sesuatu yang sesederhana itu nyatanya mampu membuat Naruto penasaran akan gadis itu. Seorang gadis yang dia kenali sebagai salah satu siswi kelas 2-1 di sekolahnya. Membuatnya kembali bertahan dan mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Sejak saat itulah Naruto mulai mengikuti dan memperhatikan gadis itu setiap hari dan setiap waktu. Mengambil fotonya dalam banyak ekspresi dan situasi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin lama semakin penasaran dan seolah kecanduan untuk terus menatap gadis itu tanpa henti.

Hingga akhirnya, memandang dari jauh dan ratusan foto tidaklah cukup baginya.

Dia ingin mendekati gadis itu, menatap lebih dekat setiap ekspresi gadis itu. Ingin memiliki senyum lembut gadis itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ingin selalu mendapati sang gadis di rumahnya setiap hari. Dan selalu bermimpi untuk membeli semua barang-barang yang di butuhkan gadis itu agar bisa melihat senyuman senang dari sang gadis.

"Hah, tiga hari yang selalu menjadi impianku." Gumamnya sendiri mengingat jika impiannya terwujud dalam tiga hari ini, meski dengan paksaan. Satu yang tidak terwujud… "Kuharap bisa melihatnya tersenyum saat menyambut kehadiranku." …senyum miris hadir di bibirnya ketika melihat mata bengkak gadis itulah yang selalu dia dapatkan setiap kali dia pulang.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas dan melirik tempatnya sekarang. Ruang tahanan yang dingin dan sepi. Mungkin akan terasa sama dengan peti mati yang di tempati oleh Hinata nanti.

Seulas senyum kembali hadir di bibirnya saat dia menunduk, meraih sebuah botol kecil yang tersembunyi di celananya. Menggenggam erat botol itu sebelum membuka tutupnya, memperlihatkan cairan bening yang ada di dalamnya.

"Nah, Hinata… ayo kita hidup bersama… di dunia kita sendiri."

.

Bruk.. ting..

Suara sesuatu dan benda beling yang terjatuh di lantai terdengar dari ruangan sel sepi itu. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan botol kosong disampingnya.

.

.

Deep Desire © Zeno Ouryuu

Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Special for #NHTD-2017/Deep Desire

.

.

8 tahun kemudian..

Taman bermain di satu kota kecil di perbatasan Iwa.

Shikamaru duduk dengan tenang di kursi panjang yang tersedia disana. Disampingnya, seorang junior perempuan duduk dengan wajah yang terkaget. "Jadi… ada kasus seperti itu?" Juniornya di kantor kepolisian itu kembali bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya pernah membaca laporannya sekali, keterangan yang adapun hanya sedikit sekali." Shikamaru menjawab santai.

"Lalu… kasus itu ditutup karena pelakunya meninggal bunuh diri di dalam tahanan?"

Mata hitam Shikamaru melirik sebelum dia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin mereka masih hidup."

Junior itu mengernyit akan apa yang dikatakan oleh seniornya di kepolisian itu. "Apa maksudmu, Nara-san?"

"Sehari setelah pelaku itu meninggal di ruang tahanan, mayatnya menghilang dari ruang mayat yang ada di rumah sakit dekat kantor polisi. Dan tak lama, makam gadis yang dia bunuh dibongkar seseorang, mayat gadis itu juga menghilang entah kemana? Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya."

"Be-benarkah?" pertanyaan itu sungguh terdengar gemetar membayangkan orang mati yang menghilang tanpa jejak. "Lalu… kemana mayat kedua orang itu? Kenapa Anda bilang mereka mungkin masih hidup?"

Shikamaru menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali berbicara, "Kau tahu kisah Romeo-Juliet? Ada ilmuan yang menemukan zat yang disebut tetodrotoxin. Kalau di netralisir, orang bisa saja seperti mati, seperti Juliet."

"Racun yang ada di ikan gembung dan ubur-ubur?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tidak banyak orang mengetahui tentang pengembangan zat itu, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, sang pelaku mendapatkan racun itu untuk mengelabui semua orang agar semua orang berpikir jika dia dan si korban sudah meninggal. Setelah mereka di kira meninggal, mudah baginya untuk kabur dan menggali kuburan di korban lalu membawa si korban itu pergi. Tentu saja efek racun itu hanya sementara, dan karena waktu yang singkat, belum sempat diadakan penelitian forensic terhadap korban ataupun pelaku."

Junior itu menelan ludah mendengar semua hal itu, walau dia mengerti jika semua itu hanyalah analisa dari seniornya, tapi kemungkinan itu tetap ada kan?

"Hah," Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke Konoha karena urusan kita disini sudah selesai."

Bruk..

"Ittaii.."

Shikamaru menunduk saat ada seorang anak kecil yang menabraknya ketika dia baru mulai berjalan. Pria Nara itu berjongkok ketika mainan yang dibawa sang bocah terjatuh di dekat kakinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dan sang bocah hanya mengangguk. Shikamaru meraih sebuah bola milik sang bocah dan memberikan itu kemudian, "Ini punyamu kan? Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Aku sama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan-ttebasa." Bocah 5 tahun berambut pirang itu menjawab dengan wajah imutnya.

"Dimana mereka?"

"Disana."

Shikamaru mengikuti arah telunjuk bocah itu dan hanya berkedip saat melihat ada banyak orang disana. "Siapa namamu?"

"Boruto-dattebasa!"

"Hm, nah Boruto, sebaiknya kau kembali ke orang tuamu dan jangan sampai terpisah lagi. Kau bisa hilang nanti, mengerti?"

"Hum." Bocah itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

"Boruto!" sebuah suara terdengar dari seorang wanita, membuat Shikamaru dan bocah itu menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang memanggil sambil melihat kearah mereka.

"Iya, Kaa-chan." Boruto menjawab dan melambai. "Jaa ne, Jii-san." Dia berlari menuju wanita tadi.

Shikamaru masih mengikuti langkah bocah itu yang menuju seorang wanita disana, disamping wanita itu ada seorang pria berambut kuning yang menggendong seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo. Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia? Batin Shikamaru berbisik. Dia berdiri dan masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada keluarga kecil yang sudah berjalan pergi itu.

"Ayo!" ujarnya pada sang junior, tapi Shikamaru hanya mengernyit saat tak mendapatkan respon. "Oi, kau kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya bingung pada sang junior yang menatap lurus kearah perginya keluarga kecil yang tadi. "Oi!"

Junior itu tampak tersentak dari lamunannya saat panggilan Shikamaru sedikit keras. Dia menatap linglung Shikamaru dengan mata yang sedikit memerah. Selanjutnya dia menggeleng dengan senyum tipis nan sendu di bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Shikamaru kembali berbalik dan berjalan. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang… Hanabi."

.

.

.

*Karena tidak setiap tragedy… harus berakhir tragis.*

.

.

The End

.

.

A/n : Apa ini bisa dihitung tragedy? Bingung sendiri sih. Tadinya mau daftarin di Annuel Event NHTD, tapi ini termasuk tragedy nggak?

Hah, semoga suka ya… :)

~ Zeno Ouryuu ~


End file.
